Seven Years Later
by YukisTwin1212
Summary: For those who don't visit my deviantArt account. This story may be slightly confusing as the second story to Amuto parents is not posted here. Please read the first Amuto Parents before reading this...
1. Darkness Prolouge

What is death? It is a painful sacrifice to your soul, mind, and body. You can not speak, listen, or see anymore. All that surrounds you is that bright white light or the dark bleeding red of hell. You cannot escape it. Everyone experiences it except for the Demons and Angels that walk the Earth, an unknown presence that flows through bodies, Demons feeding on Fear and Angels feeding on the Demons that posses you.

If you think you are safe from Satan's enemies, you're not. Beyond the sacrifice of killing innocent Black Cats to worship him and killing people as well. There is a girl who no one speaks of. "Killing Black Cats is a sin father." she would say as she adored Black Cats and took the homeless ones to her bedroom. She had placed a curse on the damned who foolishly killed these animals for worship. Those who killed, were killed. They cannot go to Heaven nor Hell. Pitch Darkness haunts them with great fears surrounding them. They can feel physically and mentally to put even more fear into them.

If you thought Death was scary, imagine being those who are send to this Dark Hole of Never Ending Fear. That girl who we speak of is a name we must all forget if she is around. Her name is Emi…


	2. The Job Must Be Done

"The world is such a wasteful thing to create. You my dear will find the power within to destroy it. Like the pathetic humans that live here and die, Home Worlds can die as well and Hell Of the Damned shall walk the Earth. The ritual is beginning. And my rule of this pathetic world of Hell shall become stronger than God himself. Its only time that shall lead us…"

"Yes Father…"

"Yuki! Get the hell over here! I cannot believe you did this to me!" Emma soaked in Vinegar and Baking Soda ran after Yuki in the hall of the Egg Labs.

"It's not like I could help it! Making a Water Bottle Bomb is fun!" Yuki laughed seeing his partner so pissed at him for nothing.

"You should have waited for me to get out of the room you douche bag!" Her red was completely red of embarrassment.

The doctor Jonathan stopped Yuki and Emma and calmed them down.

"Please kids, this is a Lab. You don't play in the lab." Jonathon said.

"We aren't kids anymore. We're mature Teens that destroy X Eggs, Find the Embryo, and make sure all children are stripped of their Chara transformation." Emma acted out dramatically as if she expected this to happen.

"Well if you can't quiet down and start causing trouble, you won't be able to do your job. And that would mean a trip to the Boss's Grandfather." Jonathon grabbed their shoulders and lead them to a metal door at the end of the hall. "Complete this task and this Water Bottle War is let go. At least for today…" he picked up a broken plastic bottle that was completely wet."

"Yes Father." Yuki grabbed the paper handed to him and opened the door, walking out.

"Father? Could I talk to you? It's about Easter." she asked the doctor to take a seat next to her.

"What is your concern about Easter?"

"Why are we doing this? Are the people with Chara powers the real bad guys or are we?" Emma started feeling guilt in her chest. But she was right. Were they doing the right thing stripping innocent children of their powers?

"Why Emma you know I don't know the answer to that. But to me I do wonder who is on the Bad Side as well. It could be us but I'm positive that it isn't. Not when my crazy son and precious daughter are here with me." Jonathon smiled and held Emma.

"I love you Daddy. You're the best I could ever ask for."

"Damn. Emma fell behind again. At least this time things will go my way." Yuki looked at two little kids playing. He jumped out and grabbed both of them like a sly cat on the hunt.

"Smile to the camera boys!" he grabbed their Charas and filled the kids head with Negative comments about them."I'll never be a better Hip Hop dancer. It's a waste of time." one boy said as his Chara was slowly trapped in the egg and became an X. Then Yuki smashed the egg. He did the same to the other boy as he cried for mercy and release. With Yuki, it's kill and move on. No questions asked.

"Yuki! Wait up!" Emma came from behind him.

"You're late Emma. Why?" Yuki untied the kids and let them wander the street. Their cold eyes blank of nothing.

"Father needed me for a second I-"

"No. You asked him a question. Just because we're hard of hearing doesn't be I still can't jump on the roof and peep." Yuki was disappointed. "Why did you ask him about Easter? About us?"

She took a deep breath.

"I always wonder if what we're doing is wrong or right. I mean stripping kinds of their powers and dreams seems a bit cruel." Emma looked at him straight in the eye.

"I wonder that too but it's for the good of man-kind Emma. It's what is right for our people."

"But what if we are wrong? What if-"

"My god Emma you are filled with questions. Just like a younger sibling, always filled with questions." he grabbed his things and walked off.

"Wait up!" she ran after him.

Continuing to an ally, Yuki senses something.

"I don't think we should be here. It's a trap or something."

"Oh please Yuki. Who do you think is going to grab us and…" her voice suddenly faded when people in hooded black capes walked towards them in a circle formation.

"Are you lost kids?" one said.

"You shouldn't be here at this hour. Especially around strangers." another said.

"We were just leaving. Come on Emma." Yuki grabbed her wrist.

The group of stranger suddenly hissed at Yuki and grabbed Emma.

"Oh she's not going anywhere. She is needed for the sacrifice."

"Well that doesn't sound good." Emma groaned in pain as her arm was tugged from Yuki.

"Emma! Emergency X!" Yuki screamed and pulled out a smoke bomb.

Emma held her breathe but stopped when one of the strangers had a needle in her arm.

"You are the only guide to letting Satan's daughter become born to this world…" he grinned.

Emma's eyes widened. She then punched the man and ran after Yuki who dropped the bomb and started running. She watched the strangers gather and start a fire.

"It is done. Now let us contact Satan to let him know." Was all she heard before she ran right into an oncoming Van.


End file.
